


All Things End, All Things Burn To Ash.  But You, My Friend, Burn Bright.

by Nemesischaris



Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Discord: Bellamione Cult, Dishonored AU, Established Relationship, F/F, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Whaler!Hermione, Witch!Bellatrix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesischaris/pseuds/Nemesischaris
Summary: Hermione is tired.Tired of being the brains of the Trio.Tired of leading the Order with her two best friends since they split from Daud’s Whalers.Tired of all the killing and scheming and backstabbing.All she wants to do nowadays is to hideaway with her beloved and forget about the world around them.orBellatrix is the leader of the Walpurgis Coven of witches.The Golden Trio is the leader of a group of Whalers called the Order that split from Daud's Main group.And shit is about to go down.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyssandra_Med](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssandra_Med/gifts).



Leaning against the wall of their small office, Hermione watches her fellow Trio argue about the upcoming job while keeping a headache at bay. The City Watch has put up a high bounty on an infamous black market smuggler. Ron is arguing that they should use this opportunity to take over the underground market and expand the Order’s influences. Harry believes that the Order works best in the shadows and doing something as outlandish as that would draw a lot of unwanted attention. Hermione just wants this meeting to be over.

She is so tired. 

Tired of being the brains of the Trio.

Tired of leading the Order with her two best friends since they split from Daud’s Whalers.

Tired of all the killing and scheming and backstabbing.

All she wants to do nowadays is to hideaway with her beloved and forget about the world around them.

Sensing that Harry and Ron are nowhere near being done anytime soon, she decides that she’s had enough. Hermione clears her throat, drawing the attention of the room. “I think that Harry is right. We should take whatever goods he has on him and study his maps and routes for ourselves. But with recent rumors of the Abby cracking down on anyone associated with the Outsider all over the Empire, we should lay low. At least until it blows over.”

Harry nods in agreement. 

Ron grumbles in irritation.

She nods back at Harry. 

Majority wins.

She turns and grabs her robes and gasmask from where they have been hanging on the wall and walks towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Ron shouts after her, “we’re not done yet!”

She doesn’t bother to turn around to face him, “I have another meeting. I trust the two of you can handle the logistics of a simple assassination,” and leaves the room.

* * *

Baleton, a port city on the west coast of Gristol is most famous for a type of poison, known as "Hemlock from Baleton" or "Hemlock Essence”. 

(Fitting, that a group of wayward assassins decided to choose the city that specializes in poisons as their base of operations.)

A river runs through the north of the city, bringing in all the ships and merchants. 

To the south, rolling green hills turn into a rocky peninsula with rugged, precipitous cliffs.

Hermione strolls precariously close to the edge of said cliffs with her dark red robes billowing around her. The view of the ocean is magnificent here—relentless white waves crashing against immovable brown rock miles below her feet while the deepest, calming blue merges with grey mist on the horizon. 

Looking to the west, she imagines the mythical land of Pandyssian hidden by the mist. 

It has always been a fantasy of her’s as a child growing up in the slums to run away to the fabled continent across the Ocean—she’d much rather brave the unknown than live with the corruption, the poverty, and the plagues. 

Now, a powerful figure that could have everything and anything she desired, she still dreams about escape—to go on grand adventures like the protagonists in her favorite tales. 

She sighs, shoving the fantasy back into a corner of her mind. Enough daydreaming. She has places to be.

She steps off the edge. 

Wind bellows around her.

Gravity takes her, pulling her in ravenously.

Clenching her left fist, her mark glows a deep orange through her leather gloves and the world around her slows to a stop.

She turns around in midair to face the stone wall, looking for a familiar outcrop of rocks. 

Finding what she is looking for, she relaxes her left fist and clenches it again.

This time, her body fades into ash and reemerges on a small ledge with time restored. 

Slipping into a small opening, she can’t help but smile for the first time today. 

A smoky voice greets her, “I know you have that special time-stopping power, and you really have to teach me how you do that one of these days, but do you really need to give me a heart attack every time you come here?”

“I thought you liked dramatic entrances.”

“Only when I make them, Pet.” A pair of arms snake around her waist, pulling her into an embrace. “I like you safe in my arms.”

Hermione pulls her mask off with some extra flair and shakes her hair free of her hood. “I must be the luckiest person in the world then, cause I love being in your arms, Bella.” She felt all the stress from earlier melt away as her honeyed-brown eyes met the gaze of obsidian black ones. “Come here.”

Lips meet and tongues duel for dominance. She guides Bellatrix backward towards the bed. 

Who needs a fantasy when her whole world was right in front of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione purrs happily. Burying herself deeper into the nest of blankets, she pulls the warm body on top of her closer. “Let’s stay here forever.”

A warm chuckle tickles her ear. “I wish we could, Pet. You know I hate sharing you with Potty and Weasel. I really don’t know what you see in them.”

“They have their… charms. Plus, I can’t just abandon my two best friends. We’ve been through too much together. And yes, they get on my nerves, but I do trust them implicitly.”

“Even though they disapprove of us? And hate me?”

“They don’t hate you,” the assassin insists, “Witches and Whalers have always been at each other’s throats. Harry is just being cautious and Ron is a jealous git.”

The dark witch hums in reply. “Are you sure I can’t seduce you into joining my coven, Pet?”

“I love you too, Bella,” Hermione answers instead. She reaches up to caress a bony cheek. “You’re the only one for me in this world and the Void. And I am forever yours.”

Bellatrix preens at her words and swoops down for a fervent kiss. “By the Void, how did I get so lucky?”

“With your charming personality, of course.”

The dark witch laughed out loud at that response. After one more quick peck, she moves to get off the bed.

Hermione sighs when Bellatrix pulls away but watches unashamedly as her naked lover moves around the cave. 

“I found this the other day.”

Hermione reaches for the item but Bella pulls it out of reach. From what she could see, it was a small leather-bound book. She can sense traces of the Void radiating from it. 

“What is it?” She asks.

“I’ve been working on translating it. From what I’ve gathered so far, this journal belonged to Delilah of the Brigmore Coven.”

Delilah was a formidable witch—cunning, charming, and powerful. During her coup, Hermione and the Order stayed away from the conflicts but kept a close eye on the ongoings in Dunwall. The Whalers heard rumors of how she stole the Lord Protector’s powers and encased him in stone. They watched as she deployed Kirin Jindosh’s clockwork soldiers to take over the Capital and cripple the Abbey. They witnessed a returned Empress, armed with the Outsider’s gifts, trap Delilah in her own hubris and take back the throne. 

(Personally, she was more interested in shadowing the fallen Empress at the time. Especially when rumors that the Crown Killer was defeated by a new masked figure with the Outsider’s mark. But the boys wanted to keep an eye on the usurper and majority wins.)

If this is Delilah’s journal, it could contain invaluable information on rare spells and powerful rituals. Knowledge Hermione would love to delve into. “How much have you translated? What have you learned so far? Are there more books like this? Can I borrow it?”

Bellatrix chuckles, “sometimes I wonder if you love knowledge more than me. To answer your questions, I’ve translated almost half of the book. I’ve gathered some useful information so far. I also found a grimoire but it’s enchanted and I can’t open it, yet. And finally, no, you can not borrow it cause you will get cursed if you try to read it cause you aren’t a witch.”

Hermione pouts, “why do you witches love cursing books so much? That’s so rude.”

“Same reason you Whalers have your own secret language. To keep sensitive information from unwanted eyes,” she shrugged. “I did make this for you though.” Bellatrix hands her a charm with 3 pieces of bone attached  equidistantly apart to a metal ring . Each of the bones is faded yellow and has a different symbol on it; symbols she didn’t understand. 

Hermione looks at Bella, impressed. “How did you do it? I’m still not able to make a 3 trait bone charm without corrupting it.” 

“The journal. I also found the symbols in it, too. I thought you would have some use for them with your occupation and all.” The dark witch points to the one on the right, “this is supposed to let you fall without injuring yourself too much. The middle one will allow you to retore some mental focus after a drop assassination. And that one,” she points to the one on the left, “was a pain to make, but I think I got it working. It should put you in the Void’s favor and sometimes allow you to use your powers without draining your mental focus.” the dark witch explains. 

“I love it. Thank you, Bella.”

“Anything for you, Pet.”

“I still don’t forgive you for cursing book though.”

“All the more reason to join my coven.”

Hermione wanted to kiss that infuriating grin off of her beloved, but a soft croak stops her. Standing in front of the cave entrance was a raven carrying a piece of parchment. She sighs, “It seems that our absence is noticed.” She holds out her arm and the raven perches onto it silently. “Hey, Arke, what do you have for me?” The raven holds out its leg for her to take the parchment. 

“Hmm, it seems like there’s an unusual increase in activity with the Overseers.” The assassin finally leaves the comfort of the bed and starts getting dressed.

“How unusual?” Bella asks as she puts on her corset.

“Well, we know that they have been increasing raids and arrests all over the Empire, but it seems like they have started gathering their forces in Baleton. As for why. I don’t know yet, but I will find out personally.”

“Don’t you have underlings to do reconnaissance for you?” 

“Yes, but you and I both know that several smaller covens have been wiped out already.” Determination floods the assassin’s brown eyes, “when it comes to your safety, I don’t trust anyone but myself.”

Bellatrix sighs, knowing that there is no way to change her lover’s stubborn mind. “Just promise you’ll come back to me.”

“Always.” She holds out the bone charm and lets Bella secure it around her neck.

The kiss that follows isn’t nearly as satisfying as Hermione wants it to be, but they have wasted enough time already. She needs to head back to headquarters and convince the boys that she should infiltrate the Overseer Outpost to find out what they are planning. She walks towards the cave entrance with Arke perching on her shoulder while Bellatrix saunter towards a painting in the corner.

“I’ll send Arke once I have something.”

“And I’ll be waiting.” The dark witch casts a spell, activating the portal. “My sisters thank you for the wine, by the way. Cissy wants me to ask you where you acquired such a rare vintage.”

“Just some guy that was in Parliament,” the assassin shrugs, “he has quite the collection, but isn’t around to enjoy it anymore.”

Bellatrix chuckles, “I’ll see you soon, Pet,” she steps through the painting and disappears.

“Time to get back to work, Arke.”

The raven caws in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

“I don’t see why we even need to infiltrate the Abbey, they haven’t been bothering us,” Ron huffs and crosses his arms in irritation.

Hermione can feel another headache forming. “The Abbey is against anything and everything that is connected to the Outsider and the Void. They are setting up shop in our city and they know we are here. Do you want another Whitecliff? Because it’s only a matter of time before they try something. Thus, it’s best we find out why they are here sooner rather than later and prevent any unnecessary bloodshed.”

Harry flips through the papers in front of him and finally joins the conversation. “We know that there have been a greater number of raids all over the Empire. So far they have mostly been targeting individual citizens and smaller witch covens. I haven’t...” 

“That’s it, isn’t it!” Ron smashes his fist on the table, cutting Harry off. He jabs his finger in her direction, “you want to do this because of that bitch that has you under her spell! It’s why you’re volunteering for this!” he almost yells.

She takes a couple of deep breaths, trying to remain calm, “I am volunteering because I’m the best at stealth. This mission will require finesse, like a scalpel blade, not a sledgehammer. We don’t need an all-out war with the Abbey, which is what will happen if we send someone like you!”

“You’re not denying Ron’s poorly worded accusation?” Harry asks in his usual impartial tone.

She wants to punch Ron’s smug face, but that won’t solve anything at all. “Am I worried that the presence of Abbey will negatively affect the Walpurgis Coven? Yes. Absolutely. But my main concern is us.” Hermione pauses to look at both her best friends in the eyes. “I know you guys don’t fully approve of my relationship with Bellatrix.” 

Ron snorts.

She rolls her eyes at him and continues, “but my loyalties remain the same. What’s going on in my personal life has not and will not affect my work.”

“And what if we come into conflict with the witches?” Harry asks for the hundredth time.

“Then I will do what I do best—defuse the situation with the best possible outcome and the least casualties.”

Ron looks like he is about to argue again, but Hermione was done with this dance that they have been doing ever since she started dating Bella. She looks directly into Harry’s green eyes and nods. 

Harry stares back at her and then glances at Ron. 

Ron, noticing that Hermione started a vote, shakes his head vigorously and glares daggers at her.

After what seems like hours, Harry nods.

She releases a breath she didn’t know she was holding. 

Majority wins. 

She smiles her thanks at him.

“I haven’t seen any reports of Whalers being targeted yet, but there have been more scuffles in Dunwall.” Harry continues from where he was interrupted earlier. “They are bad for business, Ron. So, I agree that we should at least figure out why they are here.”

“Fine!” The redhead doesn’t say anything else and just sulks in his chair for the remainder of the meeting. 

His silence is music to Hermione’s ears.

* * *

The Overseer Outpost is a 5 story building in the city square that stands proud and strong like its disciples. Three pairs of guards patrol the perimeter with wolfhounds while one pair stands guard by the front entrance. There is an open transom window above the front doors, but no balconies or skylights. A couple of windows are open, but none within Blinking distance and all the windows on the lower levels are grated. The delivery door is located in the back alley with minimal foot traffic, but it is blocked from the other side. Overall, the building seems to be quite impenetrable, but nothing is impossible—especially for a bushy-haired Whaler. And Hermione does love a good challenge.

She contemplates entering from the transom window. All she would need to do is make a distraction, maybe bend time a little bit, blink up to the window and slip in. However, after some lengthy observations, the guards at the door don't seem to move from their post, at all. It’s annoying when people actually do their jobs, she muses.

Upon her second time circling the building, she finds her way in. As soon as the patrol passes, she drops down from her perch. Landing with a roll, the Whaler transforms into a black smoke-like shadow on the ground. Crawling, jerkily and haltingly, she approaches and travels though a rat tunnel.

Hermione shivers when she transforms back. Shadow walk is not something she enjoys, but it is very useful for accessing places people don’t want her to be in. She hates feeling the depressing coldness of the void when she is in that form—it latches and lingers, even when she transforms back, like some eldritch tentacle eager to corrupt and unwilling to let go of its prey. Another chill runs down her spine as she shudders. 

Glancing around, it seems like an empty storage room. The elevator should be right down the hall then. The assassin crouches down and peaks through the keyhole. The hallway was clear. 

Hermione makes her way into the Vice Overseer’s office with ease. It was almost too easy, she ponders.

Taking a step back, she waves her left hand in front of her face in a zigzag pattern. Colors fade until there’s nothing left but a grayish-blue monotone world. She looks up, down and around confused. As she suspects, the building was empty of any personnel. But why? She looks around the office, a particular letter on the Vice Overseer’s desk catches her attention. She walks over to the piece of parchment, waving her hand once more, color returns as she picks up the letter.

“Shit!” 

She shoves the letter into her pocket.

Throwing the nearest window open, she jumps out with a mad dash.

The assassin teleports far as she can before hitting the ground.

Shouts and barks erupt behind her.

She clenches her fist.

The mark on her hand glows orange. 

Red robes billow past frozen figures in the square.

Black ash falls to the ground when time resumes.

On a nearby rooftop, Hermione keeps running.

Is she too late?

Arke flies down to join her, easily keeping pace.

“Find Bella!” she pants out breathlessly, “GO!”

The raven flaps her wings vigorously and disappears from view.

Hopefully, Arke won’t be.

Hermione continues to sprint and Blink towards the outskirts of the city.

She knows that she should tell the boys what’s going on, but she doesn’t have time.

The Overseers are en route to stage an attack on Bella’s coven right now.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the Outsider only gave 8 people his mark in canon. But I felt like giving all the major characters one, shrug.


End file.
